


UndergroundAU! - 1

by Astha6069 (AllegraRiiz)



Series: DaiTaki [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Drama, F/M, Femme Fatale, Hurt/Comfort, Married Life, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraRiiz/pseuds/Astha6069
Summary: Kind of my most-treasured OCanon relationship I have. I rarely wrote anything for myself, so the amount I made for them is very limited. Most of it is birthday fic
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: DaiTaki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559314





	UndergroundAU! - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of my most-treasured OCanon relationship I have. I rarely wrote anything for myself, so the amount I made for them is very limited. Most of it is birthday fic

“Hey, don't cry….”  
He lifted his hand, a little trembling as he tries to wipe the tears away from her face, only dirtying her cheek from his bloody hand. She quickly grabs his hand and squeezed it tight, sobbing hard as tears pour out of her eyes, steadily falling down to his face.

“Daiki, you idiot! You should've left!”  
“There's no way I can do that, can't I?”  
“And risk yourself getting killed?! I told you I’ll be fine! Why won't you believe me!!”

He doesn't reply right away, eyes focused on her as Reo is taking care of his wounds.

“Ma’am, you need to be treated right away.” One of the medic team trying to bring her out, but she slapped his hand away and held Daiki's hand again.  
“If your hands are free, then fucking do something about him!!”  
“But Ma’am, you--”  
“Forget about me!!”  
“Hitaki.” Daiki returns her grip around his hand, “Your wounds need treatment too. Don't be stubborn and let them check on you.”  
“Shut up!! If you still have the energy to lecture me, then you should've used it to ran away!! The hell were you doing?!”  
“....I promised the brats to take you home.”  
“....”  
“I promised to bring you back.”

She says nothing. Her sobs are getting heavier despite her body getting weaker. Her hand started trembling too, he knows she's been holding back her pain because of him, but if she didn't get treated right away, her condition will surely worsen. Bed rest a week or two won't help.

“Taki.”  
“......”  
“Please.”  
She shook her head and hugs him, giving no fuck about the blood that's gonna dirty herself as well.

“Daiki, you idiot…”  
“You're the idiot one here. Why do you think I go to such length to save you?”  
“I didn't ask you to!”  
“I told you I’ll do what I want if something happened to you, right?”  
“.....”  
“You're always saying you're okay, but both of us know that's bullshit. Who do you think you’re lying to? I’ve been here with you for years, you think I couldn't tell your crap?”  
“......”  
“Look, letting you go alone was my mistake. I believe in your skill, I really do, but that doesn't mean I’m happy to see you off to the war zone.”  
“.....Because I don't wanna see you be the one going in.”  
“Then what about the things I just said? You're stubborn as fuck, Taki, and you know that. Even if I locked you down, you're gonna slip out and leave anyway. Honestly, I’m tired of telling you to stop.”  
“I just wanna fight together, Daiki! Why can't you understand that?!”  
“Then why the fuck can't you understand that I DON'T want to see you go back to this side?!”  
“.....”  
“You said you wanna leave, right? Then get the fuck out and stop stepping in. You left for good, then don't ruin it. I’ll protect you, okay? I'm not that weak. But I can't do that if you keep jumping out right on my face.”  
“......”

Daiki looks away, sighing in frustration as well as holding back the throbs all over his body. This kind of talk always ended up in an argument because of her stubbornness, and they can't seem to meet an agreement.

Even so, he knows what she did for him and their children. Just like him doing everything he can for them.

“I’m getting tired, you know. You won't settle down even when it's obvious you couldn't even stand. The fuck you think I am? Think I’m so fucking weak I need your protection?”  
“.....That's--”  
“I know. You don't have such thought, I know. But doesn't mean it won't occur in my mind.”

Hitaki doesn't answer. She doesn't want to, and doesn't know how to. She never thinks of him as weak, but it's true that she wants to protect him. She doesn't want to feel any regret from letting her past went free and took him away from her grip.

She hugs him tighter. Her sobs already subdued, leaving only her tears which haven't stopped flowing. Seeing she has no intention of letting out a single word, he lifted his hand and caresses her hair.

“I get it, okay? You want to fight together, watching each other's back as we did in the past, but… Not like this.”  
“.....”  
“How can I watch your back if you keep jumping into the fire alone?”  
“......”  
“.....Look, just… Don't do it. Not like this, okay? If you keep at it, you’ll be driving me insane. Imagining something happening to you leaves a bad taste on my mouth.”  
“......Sorry, Daiki….”

Daiki says nothing and sighs again, hand keeps on caressing her hair as her shoulder trembles from her sobs.

‘Don't apologize.’ He thought to himself, without voicing it out. He wonders which hurts him more, hearing her apology or seeing her tears. Reo was already done tending his wound and now working on Hitaki. Even though Reo says nothing, he knew. Her condition is bad.

“.....Let's go to the hospital, Taki.”  
“.....Huh?”  
“Hospital. You need treatment.”  
“Don't worry about me, I’m fine. You're the one--”  
“You GOT shot far before I came to save you. Twice. Don't you dare say you're fine.”  
“......”  
“Don't make me force you.”  
“I-i got it, but you--”  
“I’ll be fine. I have this thing inside me while you don't. You know that.”  
“......”  
“I won't go anywhere.”

She doesn't respond, but her hugs loosened. Her energy is slowly depleted, he knows. Those poisonous bullets did the same thing to Miyuki even when it barely grazed her skin. There's no way Hitaki who got shot directly doesn't feel its effect.

“I don't mind if you give me the silent treatment, I’m used to it. But please, get yourself treated.”  
“......”  
“Please.”  
“....If you don't have that thing inside you, does it mean you won't be alive by now?”

Now it's his turn to went silent.

________________________________________

Daiki already waiting outside the room as Hiroki comes out. He can just enter without waiting, but thinking that it's best to wait.

“Oh--Welcome home, Dad.” Hiroki greets him. Daiki nods and glances at the empty tray Hiroki is holding.  
“I’m back. How's your mother?”  
“Better, I think. She ate more and she isn't complaining about her headache anymore. Her hand still seems numb, though.”  
“I see. Has Mibuchi contact you?”  
“Yes, and he said it's not a problem. She needs more rest.”  
“I see.”

Hiroki staring at him. His dad must be tired coming back and forth in between his break, refusing to stay at his office. Of course, Hiroki understood. His mother had to be in bed rest for a month, and she had been high from drugs after her surgery. All she ever mention is Daiki.

“Is she asleep?”  
Hiroki blinks, snapping back from his thought.  
“I don't know, maybe? You better see her yourself, since you're here.”  
“.....Where are your siblings?”  
“Miyuki is with Uncle Shiro, Naoki is playing with the neighbors at the park, and Tsuyuki hasn't home from her dancing class. I’m about to pick her up.”  
“I see. Take care on the way.”  
“Sure.”

Hiroki left. He stared at Hiroki’s back until it disappeared into the corner before grabbing the doorknob, thinking how strong his oldest son is to just do whatever he needs to do without asking, taking care of his little brother and sisters when he or Hitaki has to back down from their duty. He doesn't even waver when he sees his parents in bad situations.

Daiki enters the bedroom, comes close to the bed as quietly as possible and sat on the edge. Hitaki opens her eyes from the small movement, glances at him and smiles weakly.

“Welcome back…”  
“Mm.” He kissed her forehead and caresses her hair. Seems the drugs she had to consume have totally worn off.  
“You're on your break again?”  
“No, I'm done for today.”  
“I see…”

She closes her eyes back, leaning towards his hand more. He just smiles and cups her face, thumbing softly while rubbing her pale cheek.

“How do you feel now?”  
“Better… I don't feel any headache today..”  
“I see. That's good to hear.”  
“That's why you don't have to force yourself coming home between your break.”  
“......”  
“I won't leave the bed. I can't. Pretty sure you knew that.”  
“.....Mm.”

She turned her head to the window. Snow is falling as it's already December, and the room heater barely warming her numb shoulder. It stings, but she has no intention of complaining.

“You sure you okay?”  
“I am. Why?”  
“Your face says otherwise.”  
Hitaki says nothing in return, and he doesn't push further. Of course she's still feeling hurt, no need to say it out loud.  
Even so…

“Taki, if you're hurt, say it.”  
“.....We haven't left for a trip in a while.”  
“Huh?”  
“Trip.”  
“.....What trip?”  
“Well, simply a trip. I want to go somewhere. Skiing, or just visiting some onsens will do too.”  
“.....”  
“Not now, obviously. Reo-nee will strap me to the bed if I left.”  
“Yeah.”  
“There won't be any blizzard, it seems.”  
“....Mm.”  
“Well, I have to wait until next year, then.”  
“....No need to.”  
“Huh? Why?”  
“We’ll go. Onsen, or ski resort, or wherever you want.”  
“Daiki…”  
“We’ll go. So please, do everything you need, everything, to get healed.”  
“......Okay. I promise.”  
“Good.”

He took her hand and kiss her palm as his eyes locked with hers. Her features started to regain its light, thanks to the promised trip. In all honesty, it's almost impossible to leave work around this time of the year, but he doesn't care. If he has to quit in return of her well-being, then he will take the risk without a second thought.

“Thank you, Daiki.”

He smiles a little and leans down, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

________________________________________

“It's kinda hard to see the stars in the city,” Hitaki look up to the starry skies, “yet here I can barely see any spot which isn't covered with one.”

Daiki covered her shoulders with a coat before taking a seat beside her on the balcony, joining her in her stargazing as his hand wrapped around her waist.

“You're right.” He says, “Though it's not like I ever paid attention to such thing.”

“I know.” She chuckles and leans on his chest, “You're too busy chasing some punks and random criminals in the streets, you forgot the beauty up above your head.”  
“Not really. It just doesn't faze me that much.”  
“Oh? I thought anyone has the same opinion about beautiful skies.”  
“I’m not saying I don't find it beautiful. I just have another which is even more captivating.”  
“And that is?”  
“You.”

Hitaki went silent. Even after years of getting married, hearing such a word always gives her a warm feeling that envelopes her whole being. She took his free hand and entwined their fingers, and he returns her affection with a gentle kiss on his temple.

“I love you.”  
“.....I know.”  
“You're still gonna be picky about that?”  
“Shut it, Daiki. I’m trying to calm my heartbeat here.”

He laughs in response and gently rubs her waist using his thumb.

“Kinda reminds me. I brought some things from the brats.”  
“What? What for?”  
“For you.”

He handed the paper bag he brought earlier to her. She peeks into the content suspiciously, clear that she doesn't want to humor him.

“Stop with that suspicious look. It's your birthday present.”  
“Oh… then say so earlier.”  
“What else do you think it is, duh.”  
“I dunno, booby traps?”  
“It's from your own kids, you know.”  
“That's even more suspicious. Who do you think their parents are?”  
“.....True.”

She rolled her eyes before taking out the big box. It adorned with red ribbon and gold lace, a good choice. Have to say, she was proud of their sense. She pulls the ribbon carefully then open the box and found herself blinded from the shining jewelry inside.

“.......Remind me again how come they can afford these?”  
He shrugs.  
“They have been saving their monthly allowance to buy you that.”  
“Suspicious.”  
“It's true, gosh. Have faith in them a little.”  
“You sure you’re not the one who bought these?”  
“Not a penny.”  
“.....Fine.”

She took the jewelry out of its box, and now that she looks at it carefully, it's visible that it's all made by hand.

“......They made this?”  
“Really? I didn't ask.”  
“Yes, the materials were bought, but it's not store made.”

He only smiles as a response, because her happy look says it all. He took the jewelry--necklace, bracelet, earrings, even the rings--and put it on her.

“You look gorgeous.”  
“You think?”  
“Mmhm. Fits you perfectly. Gotta praise the brats later when we got home.”  
“.....Yeah.”

She turned her head towards him and smiles, giving him a hug which he returns right away.

“Thank you, Daiki.”  
“Thank the brats.”  
“They won't be here if it's not for you. We made those little devils together.”  
“Ohoho~”

She chuckles and stares at the horizon. The sun is ready to come out, and their room is the perfect spot to watch the sunrise. Good thing today’s weather is going to be good despite the piling snow. Cold, but still bearable.

“You're not cold?” He fixed her coat, covering her reddened ears from the freezing wind.  
“I'm cold, but it's fine. You gonna warm me up later anyway.”  
“I can do it right away.”  
“Later, pervert. Lemme enjoy my day.”  
“Yes, Your Majesty.”  
“Sheesh, winter is always a pain in the ass.”  
“You hate winter?”  
“I dislike the freezing cold.”  
“Even though you're an Ice Queen?”  
“This and that is different, and stop calling me that, Demon Lord.”

He laughs in response as she grumbles in return. The sun is rising, and she can feel the soft warmth it brings caressing her face. Daiki’s hand is still rubbing her waist, not those inviting rubs like he usually does, and she couldn't help but let herself form a smile.  
Putting the cold weather aside, it is a perfect holiday trip.

“We rarely go on a trip anymore, eh?”  
“Because you are always busy with work.”  
“Hooooold on a second. That's my line, Old Man. You're the one always leaving me for work.”  
“Unlike you, I can't always do my job from home.”  
“Then stop being a police.”  
“You want me to?”  
“No. I like seeing you in action.”  
“Figures.”  
“I hate seeing you hurt, though.”  
“I know.”  
“......I hope I can be the one protecting you and the brats.”  
“You did. The brats also think the same.”  
“I will never be a good mother for them, though.”  
“They're not that young anymore, Taki. They know perfectly what you’ve been doing.”  
“Suck.”  
“Shush.”  
“Che.”  
“Don't give me that, Lady. You know, Miyuki took your poor speaking manner.”  
“Like you’re one to talk anyway.”  
“Better than you.”  
“Yeeeeeesss, Daddyyyyyy.”

He chuckles as she smiled, and both looking at the horizon. The calming silence comforting them is something they both long to feel. No piling of works, no yells from children. A rare day when both don't let out a long sigh with matching headaches.

“You know, Taki.”  
“Mm?”  
“The brats and I thought the same thing.”  
“What thing?”  
“Shining jewelry fits you.”  
“What am I? Walking mannequin?”  
“You're not?”  
She pinches his side.

“Ouch-- Ahaha. But I mean it. I don't care about such a thing, you always look stunning in them. Though most of the time I can't see you since the glint is too blinding.”  
“It's to shine your dark skin.”  
“Oho~? I thought you like it.”  
“I do. Even more so when you're covered in sweat. I might eat you right away.”  
“You know I won't stop you.”  
“Later, Darling. Hold your claws as well as that thing between your legs.”

He laughs again and kisses her hair, fingers twirling a lock of her long bangs. Her eyes focused on the rising sun, feeling the faint warmth, feeling the rustles on her hair.

“What are you putting on my head now?”  
“Eh, stay still.”  
“Don't do something stupid, Daiki. I might strangle you in return.”  
“Tempting offer.”  
“Hey.”  
“Chill. Okay, done.”

He hands her compact mirror to her, and she stilled seeing her own reflection.  
To be exact, on the rose hairpins he put on.

“......Daiki, I told you I don't need a replacement.”  
“It's not a replacement for the broken one.”  
“Then what? You think I don't remember the details? I’ve been wearing it for years.”  
“I know you do. But it's not. This is this, and that was that.”  
“What?”  
“You're the prettiest while wearing it, you know.”  
“......”  
“It's a shame the old one broke, but I don't mind. It's just an old toy. Literally.”  
“It is, but that doesn't mean--”  
“Ssh, I’m not done. You see, this one,” He put another pin in her palm, the one he hasn't put on her hair, “Are not a replacement. I just copy the design and all, because I love how you look wearing this all these years. Because I love how happy you were when you wore that, no matter how grieving your situation was.”

Hitaki turned her head to face him. Her expression is a mixture of sadness and guilt, and he smiles a little at her in response.

“Don't give me that look.”  
“But…”  
“Ssh. I told you, everyone deserves to be happy. Including you.”  
“Still--”  
“You're not the only one carrying the sin, Taki. I’m just as guilty. You didn't, you never, forced me to do this.”  
“......”  
“We promised to protect the brats together, right?”  
“....Yeah….”  
“If you think that broken hairpins are irreplaceable, I’m okay with it. In return, I’ll give you something else to cherish for.”  
“......”  
“It loses its value since I gave you too many hairpins, though.”

Hitaki shook her head and held the hairpin.  
“It's not true. I love every single hairpin you gave me, but…. As you know, that one was my favorite.” She smiles, her eyes is tearing up, “Thank you, Daiki.”  
He smiles and kisses her forehead.  
“Happy birthday.”  
“You said that last night.” She chuckles.  
“Eh, no matter. Still your day.”  
“You gonna say it the whole day?”  
“Sure, why not?”  
“Noooo, don't do that.” She laughs, “By the way, can I tell you something?”  
“I have a feeling I know what you wanna say. No.”  
“Oh, c’mon. Hearing it won't hurt.”  
“It hurts my pride. No.”  
“Daikiiiiiiiii.”  
“No.”  
“I’m gonna say it anyway. You were being cheesy--mmpph--”  
“Shut up.”

She glanced up and see him grumbles with slight red on his earlobe, must be deep enough for it to be visible on his dark skin. She chuckles and tapping his hand covering her mouth.

“Say another word, I’ll bite you.” He says as he let go of her. She grinned in return, obviously doesn't feel threatened.

“Maybeeee, I’ll let you bite me?”  
“You're going to regret it.”  
“Am I, now?”

Circling her arms around his neck and stares directly into his eyes. Her lips turned into a faint smirk and he groans. That face she made always weakens him on the knees.

“Pretty sure you said I need to hold my claws.”  
“Ahahaha. Right.” She turned around and dropped her back on his chest, “Strange enough you decided to hold back, though.”  
“Well, this's your day. Imma be a gentleman if you want me to.”  
“Riiiiight. A true gentleman shall not refuse his lady, though.”  
“I didn't--Fuck, you tricked me.”  
“Ahahahahaha. You're so cute at times, Daiki.”  
“Oh, shut up.”  
“Awww…. Don't get mad. Today is my day, right?”  
“......”  
“Will a kiss do?”  
“......”

Without another word, he lifts her chin and kisses her lips. She returns it right away, loves the way his kisses stirs her inside no matter how many years have passed. If she’s being honest, it gets better, even. She even wonders how he managed to raise the level of his sexiness through the years instead of losing his touches.  
It drives her insane.  
And pushes her to crave for more.

“You know a kiss won’t do.” he says after they part, eyes glanced down at her bruised lips.  
“A whole night wasn't enough for you?”  
“You want me to get enough?”

Instead of answering, she circles his neck and pulls him into another kiss. Much deeper, much more heated. He gladly embraces her, one arm securing her back as the other slipped beneath her knees and lifted her up, bringing her back inside without breaking their hot kisses.

As he closed the door using his foot and dropped her on the bed, he knows he is going to need another day off from work.

=============================


End file.
